Les presento a Gon
by Kirukiruchan
Summary: Sabía que Gon tenía instintos suicidas y todo eso ¿pero que pretendía con esta visita a su familia? Ah, claro, desde que le presentó a Ging, el pequeño Freecss se había entusiasmado con la idea de una "presentación adecuada con los padres de Killua" Pero una cosa era cenar en un restaurante con un idiota y otra era meterse en una guarida de asesinos. Secuela de Te presento a Killua


Hola! Kiru reportándose con un nuevo fic recién salido del horno xD Había prometido esta secuela de "Te presento a Killua" hace un tiempo, no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribirlo -¡Y sí que me costó escribirlo!- Ha quedado algo largo, pero de todas formas espero les guste :) Cualquier error -que a esta cabeza despistada se le haya pasado- favor de avisar, gracias!

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece. Es de propiedad de Togashi-sensei.

Sin más, disfruten!

**.**

**Les presento a Gon.**

**.**

Aquella decisión había sido simplemente demente -¿Pero, bueno, desde cuando las cosas eran razonables cuando se trataba de él?-. Killua suspiró resignado mientras masticaba de mala gana una paleta en forma de perro –Sí, aquello lo había turbado al nivel de no poder disfrutar de sus preciados dulces- y se inclinó desde su asiento para mirar el pasillo del autobús en el que viajaba, se le hizo un pequeño nudo de estrés en el estómago al oír a la guía turística anunciar que pronto llegarían a la montaña Kukuroo, hogar de la misteriosa familia Zoldyck, los asesinos más peligrosos del… blablá.

¡Esto era tan desagradable, maldición!

¿Por qué tenía que volver a su casa en un ridículo autobús turístico?

¡¿Por qué demonios estaba regresando, en primer lugar?!

Miró al chico durmiendo junto a él y su ceño fruncido se suavizó un poco. Sabía que Gon tenía instintos suicidas y todo eso, ¿pero que pretendía con esta visita a su familia?

Ah, claro, desde que le presentó a Ging, el pequeño Freecss se había entusiasmado con la idea de una "presentación adecuada con los padres de Killua"… Aunque una cosa era cenar en un restaurante donde las posibilidades de ataque eran restringidas con un idiota –aunque simpático a su manera, llámese Ging Freecss- y otra muy distinta era meterse voluntariamente en una guarida de asesinos para hacer buenas migas mientras uno parte el pavo y el otro sirve el vino…

El sólo hecho de imaginarse a Illumi y a Milluki haciendo eso le causó escalofríos. Porque Illumi no dudaría en acuchillar a Gon y Milluki en tragarse el pavo…

Algo tibio se posó en su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Giró la vista y reconocer a Gon durmiendo en su hombro le causó algo raro en el estómago –como el burbujeo de una tetera a punto de hervir, con el vapor haciéndole presión en la garganta y calentándole la cara-, se quedó quieto, observándolo. No entendía muy bien ese sentimiento que despertaba en él cada vez que se le quedaba viendo fijamente por un rato –jamás lo reconocería, por ello, lo hacía solamente cuando Gon dormía-.

Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aroma dulce -¿Oh, eso era chocolate? ¿Por qué Gon olía a chocolate? Como sea, era delicioso-. Cerró los ojos e inclinó con cautela la cabeza hacia el menor, apoyando su mejilla sobre el cabello negro, las puntas le picaron la piel, pero lo soportaría un rato. Valía la pena. Se acurrucó para estar un poco –sólo un poquito- más cerca de Gon y de su condenadamente rico olor –tendría que preguntarle si estaba usando un jabón aromático o algo, pero sería luego…- mientras terminaba su paleta, le sabía más dulce ahora.

Tal vez, esto no era tan malo.

Si Gon estaba con él.

**.**

-¡Wooo! ¡Hemos llegado, Killua!- Gon bajó del autobús entusiasmado mientras el albino, algo desagradado, se limpiaba con un pañuelo cierta posa de sustancia babosa en su hombro. Maldición, su ropa estaba húmeda.

-Repíteme cómo es que has logrado convencerme de venir. Aún no termino de creérmelo.

-¡Mou, Killua! ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? ¡Es porque no es justo que tú conozcas a Ging y yo no conozca a…! ¡Ay!

-¡Idiota, era un decir!

Mientras Gon lloriqueaba, Killua le dedicó una cabeceada en forma de saludo al portero y apoyó sus manos en la maciza puerta. Habían tenido que esperar un rato para que el autobús se marchase, y Killua debió aguantar toda la explicación ridícula sobre su casa. ¡Él simplemente quería entrar! Pero Gon no deseaba llamar la atención -abrir hasta cinco puertas de docenas de toneladas como si nada no se veía todos los días, a lo que el Freecss había exclamado entusiasmado "¡Eres genial, Killua!" ganándose un gruñido entre dientes por parte del mayor-.

-Como sea, Killua. ¿Está bien que no hayas traído a Alluka?

-Así está mejor. No tiene muy buenos recuerdos de esta casa, que digamos…- se llevó las manos a la nuca- Creo que lo mejor fue dejarla con Mito san, entre chicas se llevarán bien.

-Uhm, claro- Gon parecía distraído con algo, Killua lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ahm, bueno…- el menor bajó la vista y juntó sus dedos índices, jugueteando con ellos- Verás, Killua… Hay algo que he querido preguntarte…- la actitud tímida de Gon llamó la atención de Killua, inconscientemente pensó que era muy lindo así. ¿Qué quería decirle?

El ambiente cambió para el albino, su mente comenzó a idear un sinfín de posibilidades. Cada una más loca –y vergonzosa- que la anterior. ¿Y si Gon intentaba…? ¡No podía ser!

¡¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso?!

-Venir por segunda vez a este lugar me ha hecho pensar en un montón de cosas y yo… no sabía cómo decírtelo… tenía miedo de que me dijeses que no y te rieras de mí, o peor, que te enojaras conmigo…

El mayor casi explota de nervios. ¿Qué era eso que le quería preguntar con esa carita? Sea lo que fuese, ¿cómo iba a negársele, reírse o enojarse con esa expresión?

Con una idea bastante confusa de lo que Gon pudiese pedirle –incluso si eso significaba que su amistad pasase a algo más… No es que Killua quisiese eso desde el principio, claro que no-, él no le diría que no. Fuese lo que fuese. Killua dio un paso hacia Gon, tomándolo de los hombros con decisión.

-Gon…-

-¿Puedo subirme al lomo de Mike? Si tú estás, no creo que me ataque.

-Claro, si tú quieres nosotros podemos ser más que… ¿Eh?

¿Qué demonios acababa de preguntar?

-¡¿Podemos?! ¡¿De verdad?!- a lo único que Gon le había prestado atención era a la respuesta afirmativa del mayor. Realmente desde el primer momento en que entró a esa casa había querido pasear al enorme perro de caza, después de todo, si estaba con Killua no habría problema ¿cierto? Pero no estaba seguro si su amigo se burlaría por la estúpida petición.

Por otro lado, Killua había dejado de pensar. Estaba petrificado. ¿Había pasado por toda esa convulsionada crisis interna para esto?

Golpeó a Gon sin disimulo y lo arrastró de la ropa sin decir ni una sola palabra. El menor pataleó y lloriqueó un buen tramo, reclamando por qué se comportaba así.

-Será en otra ocasión- volteó a verlo con una tétrica cara de póker, aun recuperándose del shock interno, asustando un poco a Gon- Ahora empieza lo complicado de tu suicida plan- recobró la compostura. Se acercaban a la mansión de los mayordomos. No tenía la más mínima intención de encontrarse con ellos, evadirlos era el plan.

-Oye, Killua

-Oh, cierto, tú no conoces esta técnica- se sonrió- ven, súbete a mi espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

-Ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado. Siempre estás inconsciente cuanto te cargo así- dijo con algo de desdén.

-Killua idiota- farfulló mientras se subía a su espalda y Killua lo afirmaba de… su trasero. Mejor no pensar en eso.

Su amigo no podía enterarse del sonrojo que tenía, de lo nervioso y feliz que se ponía con su cercanía. Podía oler el fresco olor de su nuca y sentir los sedosos cabellos albinos acariciar su nariz. Cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar al punto de no poder contenerse.

Posó sus tibios labios en aquella piel nívea, buscando saborear aquello que olía tan bien. Lo que recibió le sorprendió. Aquel contacto fue tan mágico que llegó a sentir una suave descarga eléctrica en su boca.

No, espera.

-¡¿G-Gon, qué estabas haciendo?!-

-¡N-nada!- separó su rostro del cuello del mayor, atónito. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Ni él mismo lo sabía. No entendía por qué se movía a una velocidad absurda, podía sentir tenuemente "algo" tibio y electrizante rozar su piel pero no era capaz de ver nada. Era tan frustrante no poder usar Nen.

-Ya llegamos-

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces, es tu nuevo poder? ¡Woah, es genial!-

Al parecer Killua había optado por ignorar el extraño actuar de Gon y simplemente lo bajó.

-No te separes de mí, Gon-

La mansión de los Zoldyck era gigantesca, misteriosa y lúgubre. Killua había abierto una gran puerta que daba a un oscuro pasillo de piedra, el frío y la bruma del lugar ofuscaría a cualquiera. Más aun el oír aquella risita neurótica haciendo eco desde algún lugar.

-Maldición- Killua entrecerró los ojos, alerta y colocándose delante de Gon instintivamente mientras la silueta de su madre aparecía desde la oscuridad.

-¡Kill, que agradable sorpresa! –la mujer con su excéntrico vestido de encajes se fue acercando con la intención de saludar a su adorado hijo, sin embargo, al ver los ojitos almendra refugiados tras el albino, su boca se torció desagradada y su aura, de por sí peligrosa, se agravó - ¿Qué hace él aquí? Me gustaría, querido hijo, que te hicieras a un lado. Mamá tiene que sacar la basura.

Era evidente que esto terminaría así, Kikyou tenía claras intenciones homicidas aunque no era tonta, era consiente que un solo ataque a Gon le costaría un brazo o una pierna, y era justamente lo que Killua le estaba dejando en claro con la guerra de miradas que establecieron, hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-Etto… Señora Zoldyck, mamá de Killua. Yo pienso que nuestra primera presentación no fue la mejor... Y como amigo de Killua, yo no quiero que usted se lleve una mala impresión de mí…- Gon se había puesto a un lado de Killua y jugaba con sus dedos índices- Es por eso que hoy le he traído un presente-

-¿Gon, qué estás…?

-¿De qué demonios hablas, jovencito?

-Eso. Quiero que nos llevemos bien- Gon sacó de su mochila una cesta con algunos agujeros en la tapa de mimbre- ¡Por favor, acepte este pequeño presente, señora Zoldyck!- le extendió la cesta con esa brillante sonrisa marca Freecss.

Si bien no se podían ver los ojos de la mujer debido a esa extraña suerte de visor electrónico en su rostro, se notaba intrigada. Tomó la cesta entre sus manos enguantadas y en estado completamente alerta la abrió. En su interior reposaba una seseante serpiente negra de amenazantes ojos amarillos.

Killua se preguntó cómo rayos la había conseguido, en qué momento, no recordaba haberse detenido en un lugar donde Gon pudiese haber conseguido tal mortífero animal. Estaba atónito.

-Oye, Gon…

-Es una Mamba negra del desierto. Según investigué es la serpiente más venenosa del mundo. Me costó conseguirla, pero cuando la vi pensé que era el regalo perfecto, ¡ya que es sumamente peligrosa y elegante como usted!

-¡Gon, ese no es un cumplido!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Killua?- el pequeño Freecss hablaba sin una gota de ironía en su voz, él realmente lo había dicho con buenas intenciones.

Por otro lado, el silencio de la mujer llamó la atención de Killua quien, sin creérselo, pudo ver como un pequeño rubor afloraba en las mejillas de su madre.

No podía ser.

¿Era una jodida broma?

Se talló los ojos mientras Kikyou se largaba a reír bulliciosamente con ese toque tan siútico propio de ella, tomando a la serpiente entre sus manos como si fuese un gatito. Una asesina profesional como ella tenía experiencia con ese tipo de animal y el letal reptil no parecía tener inconvenientes con reposar en su brazo con un porte refinado seseando a gusto.

-¡Es ciertamente muy hermosa!- acarició la piel ónix y fría- ¡Pega realmente conmigo, jojojo!-

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Pensé que una serpiente así le sentaría muy bien!

-¡Tienes buen gusto, jovencito, te he juzgado mal!

Si pudiésemos describir a Killua, sería una estatua blanca con la quijada descolocada. ¡Gon y su madre estaba teniendo una conversación entre risitas y elogios! Podría pasar toda la tarde tallándose los ojos y aun así no lo terminaría de creer. El aura asesina de Kikyou había vuelto a su estado normal y parecía a gusto hablando con el moreno. ¡Gon la había tranquilizado por completo!

Oh, claro, lo había olvidado…

La especialidad del Freecss era controlar mujeres locas.

-¡Bueno, Kill, deberías ir con tu padre ahora y explicarle las cosas como es debido, jojojo! ¡Luego será hora de cenar!

-¿Eh?- miró extrañado como la mujer desaparecía por el pasillo- "¿Explicarle las cosas? ¿Qué cosas?"- pensó. Había estado tan absorto en su estado de ofuscación que no prestó mucha atención a lo que decía.

-Vamos, Killua. Tu mamá ha dicho que ha aceptado mi regalo, y por lo tanto, acepta nuestra relación, ¿no es genial?- Gon exclamó muy feliz.

-¿R-relación?-

-¿No la has oído?

-La verdad no…-

-Habló sobre algunas cosas que no entendí, como "esto es repentino" o "no esperé que Kill se pusiera serio a tan corta edad", "Mi pequeño ha crecido tan rápido", cosas así, la verdad no esperaba que un obsequio pudiese facilitar tanto las cosas. ¡Ahora tu madre me ha aceptado! Podemos ser amigos sin problemas-

-Ah, sí, "amigos"…-

-¿Pasa algo, Killua?-

-Nada… sólo caminemos-

El Zoldyck se echó a andar algo confundido, Gon era en verdad un idiota si acaso no comprendió el malentendido que había generado. Bueno, era mejor así. Sonrió levemente.

Así que… a los ojos de su madre estaban en una _relación_, interesante.

**.**

-El salón de mi padre está muy cerca de aquí-

-Killua, tú casa es enorme-

Gon miraba asombrado las grandes paredes, habían estado caminando así por un rato.

-Quizás… Pero sigo prefiriendo tu casa-

-Ow, Killua eso es… ¡Espera!-

Killua levantó la mirada, había escuchado una milésima de segundo después de que Gon lo hiciera. Ambos saltaron, esquivando los alfileres que se estrellaron contra el piso, levantando una tenue película de concreto pulverizado. Killua saltó a la izquierda y Gon a la derecha, corrieron por las paredes esquivando una seguidilla de nuevos ataques que iban dejando un sendero de alfileres clavados en las paredes.

-Ese maldito- Killua activó su Nen enfurecido, aunque era un ataque sencillo de bienvenida no podía fiarse de Illumi, menos si Gon sólo dependía de su habilidad física. Por eso se conmocionó al ver como unos alfileres ocultados con In se aproximaban a Gon, no sería capaz de esquivarlos a tiempo si no podía verlos.

-¡Gon!- no fue difícil llegar hasta él y apartarlo, el problema es que aún no sabía medir su fuerza con el Kanmaru activado, por lo que rodaron varios metros hasta chocar con una puerta hasta el final del pasillo.

Un grito como "¡Aghh!"o "Auch, duele!" hubiese sido lo más natural de oír ante tal estrepitoso golpe, sin embargo, ni Gon ni Killua se vieron posibilitados de hacerlo. No luego de darse un cabezazo y que sus bocas chocaran. El labio inferior de Gon sangraba levemente por el golpe, y Killua podía sentirlo porque su boca seguía apegada a la él. Fue un beso por accidente.

¡Había besado a Gon accidentalmente por culpa del estúpido de Illumi!

¡Gracias, Illumi!

Le había dado el empujoncito que necesitaba.

Fue un dulce y mágico momento que duró lastimeramente unos segundos.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-

Lo que soportaba su espalda cedió, eran las puertas abriéndose. Killua cayó hacia atrás con Gon sentado sobre sus caderas. Desde el piso pudo ver a su padre –alto, fuerte y prominente- observándole severo con los brazos cruzados, aunque podía notar en él –un apenas imperceptible arqueamiento de cejas- algo de curiosidad e incredulidad.

-¡Y-yo… Yo lo siento, Killua! ¡Yo no quería…!

-Hola, padre- el joven Zoldyck saludó con total calma mientras Gon parecía estar colapsando en su propio mundo sin entender todavía lo que acababa de suceder.

-Siento todo un escándalo, abro la puerta y me encuentro con esta escena. ¿Esto es culpa tuya, no es así, Illumi?- Silva preguntó serio alzando la mirada hasta la silueta que aparecía entre la oscuridad.

-Lo siento, padre. Sólo era una bienvenida, no esperaba esta situación.

-Bueno, ya que lo has hecho, puedes irte. Quiero hablar a solas con Killua.

-Sí, padre- Illumi obedeció, aunque bajo esa capa de tétrica inexpresión se notaba su desagrado por la presencia del Freecss.

Una vez en pie, Killua se acomodó el cabello desordenado y miró a su padre quien volvía a su sofá con sus perros guardianes. Gon parecía seguir echando humo.

-Así que él es el famoso Gon. Me han hablado mucho de ti-

-¿Sí, señor?- el moreno recuperó de a poco la compostura- Soy Gon Freecss.

-¿Freecss?- sonrió, como recordando vagamente en su cabeza, y luego miró a su hijo- No me habías comentado eso, Kill.

-No lo consideré importante- el albino se encogió de hombros.

Silva suspiró mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Tu madre me ha explicado los por menores y quería que hablara contigo para aclarar la situación. Aunque la cena es pronto y…

-No hay nada que aclarar-

Killua cerró los ojos fingiendo la calma que no tenía, moviendo inquieto los dedos en los bolsillos. La situación era tan incómoda para él como lo era para su padre. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar más del tema, y Killua no deseaba que Gon se enterase de que toda su familia creía que eran novios. Moriría de vergüenza antes que sucediera eso.

-Simplemente quería que lo conocieras- tomó al chico a su lado por los hombros y lo puso delante de él, las formalidades no eran lo suyo, y aunque era ligeramente más alto que Gon, el cabello negro de éste tapó su rostro sonrojado -Padre, te presento a Gon. Gon, este es mi padre-

-¡U-un placer!-

Gon Freecss, el mejor escudo del mundo.

Silva ocultó su boca con una mano, en estas situaciones era muy parecido a su hijo, sólo que sabía ocultarlo a la perfección. Se le quedó viendo mientras meditaba por un rato. Frente a él estaba el culpable de que su hijo hubiese cambiado tanto, ese chico de ojos expresivos, de apariencia ingenua y descuidada, el único que ha sido capaz de hacer brillar los ojos de Killua cuando hablaba de él. Una persona tan especial por la cual su hijo lucharía contra toda su familia y daría la vida…

Qué más daba, era imposible luchar con eso.

-Un placer, Gon. Siéntete como en casa- le extendió la mano y el moreno no dudó en estrecharla con esa mirada segura y despampanante.

-Muchas gracias, señor Zoldyck-

Killua desvió la vista, apenado, su corazón latía fuerte.

-Vamos a cenar ya-

**.**

No podías bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Esa era la primera ley de supervivencia en casa. Aún si estabas sentado a la mesa en una tranquila cena familiar con los Zoldyck.

Killua miró su plato y luego el mar de banquetes a lo largo de la enorme mesa rectangular. En la cabecera estaba Silva y a sus costados, Zeno a la derecha, su esposa a la izquierda. Frente a él, se encontró la desagradable cara de su hermano engullendo todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

-¡Milluki, por favor, esos modales!- le reprendió su madre- ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado a cenar!

A la derecha de Milluki estaba Illumi, sin siquiera tener las manos sobre la mesa o pestañear como la gente normal, se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a Gon, quien por su lado, se veía bastante inquieto. Agradecía que estuviese sentado a su lado, podría protegerlo sin complicaciones. Notó que faltaba alguien.

-¿Y Kalluto?-

Hubo un pesado silencio hasta que Silva habló.

-Está en sus propios asuntos- fue breve, dejando en claro que no quería hablar de ello- Comamos.

-Pero…-

-¡Gracias por la comida!- aunque lo quedasen mirando como bicho raro, Gon ni se inmutó y tomó la comida con el tenedor, abriendo la boca dispuesto a comer eso que se veía tan delicioso.

-¡Gon, espera!- Fue instintivo anteponerse entre Gon y la comida en su tenedor. Nunca sabías si estaría envenenada. Saboreó, tanteando, masticó y tragó, aliviado de verificar que estaba limpia.

Aun así esa escena era bastante mal interpretable y su familia lo había hecho.

-Kill, querido, guarda esos impulsos para cuando estén solos. ¿De acuerdo?-

-No sabía que Kill era de los que les gustaba hacer esas cosas- comentó Illumi inexpresivo mientras comía lentamente.

-¿Qué? Yo no estaba…

-Killua, si querías mi comida sólo tenías que decirlo. No tenías que robármela así-

-Espera, yo no quería…-

Gon hizo un mohín, al perecer era el único que no había entendido bien. ¿Bien? ¡Pero si nadie lo había hecho! No intentaba robarle comida, tampoco pretendía actuar como esos novios que se dan comida en la boca, ni mucho menos. Él simplemente quería ver que la comida no estuviese envene…

¡Ah, maldición!

Dio un enorme suspiro resignado. Que pensaran lo que quisieran.

-Oye, Kill. ¿Él fue el que te dio esa tarjeta de Greed Island?- Milluki buscaba comida que estuviese a su alcance, estirándose un poco sin darles mucha importancia.

-¿Greed Island? ¡Ah, él es el que nos dio información!- Gon pareció recordar y entender- ¡Muchas gracias por esa ayuda, gracias a que nos diste esa página web para cazadores pudimos encontrar el juego de mi padre!

Milluki había agarrado una presa de pollo que dejó caer de la impresión.

-¿De tu… padre?-

-¡Sí! Mi padre es el creador de Greed Island-

Milluki rio nervioso, sin creerlo, hasta que fue transformándose en una carcajada.

-Kill, tu amigo me cae muy bien-

-Habla en serio- Lo hacía. Killua respondió como si nada, comiendo. Milluki palideció, en un instante estaba parado y apoyando los brazos en la mesa, casi encima con su enorme cuerpo aplastando los platos y muy cerca de Gon, quien se echó hacia atrás pasmado.

-¡¿Eso es cierto?!-

-S-sí…

-Te daré todo lo que quieras si puedas conseguirlo… No, incluso si me das cualquier información sobre el creador de ese juego, te pagaré lo que sea.

-Ok. Son dos billones de jennys-

-¡Killua!-

-¿Qué? Toda la información que tienes de ese juego cuesta una fortuna. Es un trato justo.

-No es eso. Él es tu hermano, no veo cual es el problema de darle información.

-Escucha a tu amigo, Kill idiota-

-¿Qué dijiste?- se dedicaron miradas asesinas mientras una gotita de sudor caía por la mejilla de Gon.

-Mou, pero sólo puedes jugar si sabes usar Nen. Técnicamente es un juego hecho para cazadores.

-Cuéntame más- le brillaron los ojos.

**.**

Killua estaba asombrado de como Gon había logrado sobrevivir a su familia. Luego de pasar toda la cena hablando de Greed Island con Milluki, por fin había terminado todo.

Dentro de su habitación ya estaban relativamente más seguro. Se dejó caer en la enorme cama, agotado mentalmente mientras el Freecss observaba todo con curiosidad.

Había terminado el día y nadie estaba muerto. Todo un logro.

-Killua…-

-¿Qué?-

-Espero haberles caído bien a tu familia-

-Que no te importe lo que piensen ellos. Ven aquí. Aléjate de la puerta- Nunca sabías cuando algo podía atravesarla, en especial ciertos alfileres. Gon obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

-Tu cama es muy grande-

-Lo es. Así que duerme conmigo- se dio cuenta de lo extraño que sonó- Digo, porque es mejor que dormir en el piso ¿verdad?

Gon soltó una risita y se acostó junto a él. También estaba agotado, fue un día con muchas situaciones extrañas.

-Acércate un poco más- dijo Killua mientras miraba el techo.

-¿Por qué?- a pesar de la duda Gon se acercó y Killua se dio vuelta hacia él, abrazándole- ¿Eh? ¿K-Killua?- se estremeció por completo.

-La primera regla de esta casa es nunca bajar la guardia. Si alguien entra y nos ataca te protegeré-

El mayor lo abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo su calor y escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del moreno. Ah, otra vez ese rico olor a chocolate. Cerró los ojos azules, relajándose con ese aroma. Gon estaba callado, parecía haberse creído su estúpida excusa para estar cerca de él.

-¿Estás usando un jabón nuevo?-

-¡Lo notaste!-

-Claro que sí. Hueles bien- estaba medio dormido por lo que no prestaba mucha atención a sus propias palabras. Sintió como el menor lo abrazaba también, acurrucándose.

-Nee, Killua-

-Dime…-

El albino apenas escuchaba su voz, al borde de quedarse dormido sintió algo cálido en su boca, fue un roce tierno y fugaz contra sus labios. Se sintió bien, aunque no supo qué fue porque ya estaba dormido.

-Buenas noches, Killua-

-Buenas noches... Gon- dijo entre sueños.

-Creo que si alguien entra no se sorprenderá de vernos abrazados, porque somos novios ¿no es así?

-Sí, Gon- balbuceó, porque no podías negarte a un chocolate parlante, menos si tiene la voz de Gon y huele tan dulce como él. No recordaba haber tenido un sueño tan relajante dentro de esa casa como aquel. Se sentía seguro y cobijado. Ah, maldción, Gon lo hacía actuar de aquella forma incluso entre sueños. Hizo un mohín.

Freecss sonrió divertido, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el sereno palpitar en el pecho de Killua.

Quizás eran apenas unos muchachos, pero Gon creía tener el nombre de ese sentimiento que nacía desde su pecho en la punta de la lengua, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que aflorara de su boca. Se acurrucó más, aquello era la prueba de que ni siquiera estar en medio de una caza de asesinos los separaría.

Era inevitable, y Silva lo sabía.

-Deberíamos entrar a ver-

-Déjalos en paz-

-Pero, querido-

-Linda serpiente la que tienes ahí-

-¿No es verdad? Me sienta muy bien, jojojo-

.

.

**.**

**Fin?**

**Gyaaaah! Me ha costado un montón escribir este! Ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba y requerí de muchas horas de concentración para ello –concentración que me cuesta mucho mantener xD- A menudo me paraba y caminaba en círculos, me distraía jugando con mi gato y me preguntaba si este fic iba a ir a parar a buen puerto.**

**Es difícil escribir sobre los Zoldyck, sobre todo porque no se sabe mucho de ellos, aunque escuchar unos CD drama me ayudaron a hacerme una idea (No tenía idea de que los seiyuus de la versión del 99 tenían incluso una radio de HxH hace muuuchos años atrás o.o De ahí pude hacerme unas ideas jajaj es cosa de buscar Special Zoldyck family en youtube y les saldrá, aunque están en inglés –no pude pillar en español T_T) De todas formas, aún no consigo escribir algo más que un "beso" entre estos dos xD Los veo tan lindos así como están, aunque veré si puedo ser más generosa para otro fic ewe Me gusta hacer que Gon haga como que no entiende nada pero lo sabe todo, no me puedo resistir a eso xD**

**Me gusta Illumi, te daré más protagonismo en otra ocasión, Iru ;O;**

**Como sea, ya he hablado demasiado. Ojalá les haya gustado!**

**No olviden dejar un lindo review ewe**

**Nos leemos!**

**Adiós.**


End file.
